


Tear You Apart

by Shannalot



Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Human AU, M/M, Somewhat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 02:30:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12245313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shannalot/pseuds/Shannalot
Summary: I want to hold you closeSkin pressed against me tightLie still, and close your eyes girlSo lovely, it feels so right





	1. Got a big plan, this mindset maybe its right

Aster sat in the classroom bored out of his mind. Lately nothings been grabbing his attention. Not his art, not sports, nothing. He turned his head and stared out in to the field next to the school. The hot Australian heat causing the distant city to become blurry as the heat rose from the ground and he let his mind wander as the teachers words droned off in the distance. He kept on like this for a while, until the door to the classroom opened and he turned to see who’d come in. Once he lay his eyes on the newcomer his breath felt like it had been sucked out of him and each breath he took in felt dry and chill, the cold freezing his burning insides.

“Class, I’d like to introduce a new student. He’s come all the way from America so give him a warm welcome.” The class murmured out their greeting, everyone seeming to be transfixed on the new kid. “Go on then introduce yourself, don’t be shy.” The kid turned and nodded at the teacher before facing the class.

“My name is Jackson Overland Frost, its great to meet all of you.” He said with a smile and a soft chuckle.

“Well Jackson,” The teacher said. “Why don’t you go sit in that seat over there, Aster raise your hand.” Aster jumped in surprise and did as he was asked without thinking. “See the empty seat next to Aster? Go ahead and take that one for now.” Jackson walked over and took his seat without further comment and set his belongings down. The rest of the class seemed to have shaken off whatever spell they’d fallen under and faced the teacher again and listened to him drone on with his lesson. Aster though, couldn’t keep his eyes off Jackson. The boy was in a blue hoodie and ratty brown jeans that looked far too tight in some areas.His limbs were long but graceful, like an acrobats, he thought to himself. The ends of his jeans were frayed and strangely enough, the shoes he had on seemed unnatural on him, like they shouldn't be there. His skin was pale and looked softer then it had a right to and had hair to match it. Fluffy and white and sticking up all over the place like he’d not bothered to brush it and let the wind style it for him and his eyes, oh those eyes, blue. So blue that he felt looking in to them for too long he’d drown. Jackson turned and gave him a smile. It was soft and inviting but there was something in his eyes, a glint of something mischievous.

“Do I have something on my face?” Jackson asked in a low voice.

“W-what?” Stammered Aster, face red from being caught staring

“You haven't stopped looking at me ever since I came in to the room.” Jackson teased.

“I- Well, that's just.” He kept tripping over his words and only stopped when Jackson laughed softly. An image of the wind blowing through an ice filled cave, icicles tinkling.

“Its okay.” Jackson said but he looked sad as he said it and it send a feeling of dread up and down his spine. “Some one always stairs, I know I don’t exactly look average.” He turned forward facing the teacher and began pulling out school supplies. Aster kept staring for a while longer, the sad look not leaving Jacksons face. He felt like a complete tosser. He’d have to fix this some how he knew it. He felt butterflys in his stomach at the thought of talking to this…work of art. Class flew by as Aster busied himself with how he’d go about apologizing. So lost in his own thoughts he almost missed his chance as Jackson got up leave he panicked and reached out to place a hand on the other boys shoulder, a strange chill seemed to radiate off him. Though, Aster put that to his imagination and the coloring of Jackson.

“W-wait, Jackson. I wanted to apologies for staring earlier.” To his surprise, Jackson looked genuinely surprised. Like he hadn't expected him to say that.

“Its alright.” Jackson said slowly. “I know I look odd right?” A smirk crossed his face but it didn’t have the same mischief that the other one he’d seen had.

“You look _(beautiful)_ good. The colors all go well together and give off a feeling of cold. Not surprised you’d wanna feel cool with how hot its been around here. I know the states don’t get as hot as Oz does.” Aster felt like he was rambling until he heard Jackson laugh. It was full, happy and contagious, he felt himself laugh along with him though he didn’t think what he’d said was all that funny.

“No, not where I’m from it doesnt.” He said smiling, this time there was a hint of that something in his eyes again.

“Would you like to eat lunch together?” He found himself asking without thinking and he felt his face heat up. Why had he said that! _(Because it had felt right)_ He was about to withdraw his invitation but stopped when he saw the bright look on Jacksons face.

“Sure, Aster.” Jackson said before turning to walk away out of the class but stopping and turning to look at him. Their eyes locked and the cold feeling of dread went up his spine again, but the feelings of butterflys in his stomach was stronger. “And, you can call me Jack from now on okay?” And with that Jack left and the room seemed to warm up just a bit.

Jack huh? ****


	2. When he walked in, he froze up, believe its the fright

Astesr days fell in to a sort of rhythm after that day. He’d walk in to the classes he shared with Jack, (English, Art and History) and when lunch came around they’d sit together at the back tables. The hot summer days turned to cooling autumn and the school began setting out decorations for Halloween.

“I’m so glad that fall’s finally come around!” Jack said excitedly as the walked aimlessly down the half empty halls of the school. The final bell had just rung and most of the students had gone on their way home save the members of the student council. “And Halloween is looking to be lots of fun this year too.” He said looking over at Aster who only chuckled.

“Fall? You yanks know the rest of the world calls this time of year autumn right?” He teased and lightly bumped his shoulder with Jacks as the walked down the empty hall. This had become the norm for him on the days his parents were late to pick him up. Jack said he stayed late because he liked watching everyone run around after school doing their things, so they hung out together. As they rounded a corner that lead to the front of the school they saw four student council members pinning up a large banner over the lockers.

“Oh! Wonder what the event is?” Jack said curiously as he looked up and read the banner aloud. “Halloween Dance, ghost and ghouls welcome.”

“Not a very exciting name is it?” He said giving the banner an amused look, forgetting that the student council members were still there. “Ah, sorry I didn’t mean-” But the damage had already been done and they left them at the spot with passing looks of disdain and hurt.

“Its not easy giving dances names ya know fluff.” Jack joked using one of Asters least favorite nick names.

“I thought I told ya t’ stop calling me that!” His face was flushed red. But Jack only chuckled and looked back up at the banner.

“I wish I could go to it.” He said in a low sad voice.

“Why cant you?” Aster asked without thinking. Jack didn’t answer right away and he noticed the boy worrying his lower lip.

“No one will ever ask me to go with them.” He said at last. “Every school event I’ve ever gone to or been invited to, no ones wanted to go with me.” He said turning his gaze away from the banner to Aster.

“You could go with me.” Aster said without thinking _(and if he’s being honest he did very little thinking around Jack)_ and went red in the face. As with the first time he went to withdraw his invitation but Jacks face was so full of hope, there was no way he would ever crush that.

“You mean it?” Jack asked softly, stepping closer to Aster, close enough that he could feel the boys natural cold he seemed to radiate _(poor blood flow he’d explained)_ and those eyes again, so deep and entrancing he couldn’t look away and felt himself step closer to the boy involuntarily.

“Yeah…” Aster said in a low voice. He was so close to the boy a bit closer and they could…

“Hey you two, thats enough of that break it up.” A teacher suddenly said pulling them arms length apart. Aster felt his blood run cold and his stomach felt like it had a hole in it. Jack looked nonplussed. A faint smile on his face, one without anything but joy behind it. “Aster your fathers called the front office and said he’s waiting for you outside. Didn’t you hear the announcement?” The teacher asked with a raised brow.

“Sorry, I must have missed it.” The teacher chuckled and looked between the two.

“I’ll just bet I know why too.” He said winking at Aster. “But you two should already know the rules on PDA on school grounds. Be glad it was me that caught you and not the principle. Ya know how much of a stickler he can be about it.”

The implication of what the teacher had said sank in and Aster felt his face burn red for what felt like the millionth time in the past five minutes.

“Y-yeah.” He only said. He turned to Jack and shook off the urge to hug him and simply waved goodbye to his friend. (more, you want more than that) He walked out quickly outside in to the car and greeted his dad lamely and lost himself in his thoughts and as they pulled up to the driveway of their two story house it hit him. He had a crush on Jackson Overland Frost.

The next day Aster awoke tired and exhausted in his bed. His dreams plagued with a boy with white hair and a perfect smile and a laugh that he felt in his bones. He didnt take his usual morning shower and simply threw on some clothes and brushed his hair out to make it seem like he'd not just climbed out of bed and came to school. He ate his breakfast in silence to the worry of his parents and the drive to school was spent much the same. Once on campus he felt a climbing dread, did Jack think he'd asked him to the dance as a date? Did Jack want it to be? He was pulled from his thoughts by one of his track mates. Kudzu, he'd moved to Oz from some place in China when he was still small and had the the smallest hint of an accent. His voice was surprisingly deep for a second year.

"Aster, is it true? You asked Jackson to the dance?" Aster was sure his blood had actually frozen this time as he looked at his team mate with a raised brow. "The whole schools talking about it, how you two nearly kissed in the hall after you dissed the StuCo's banner?" Aster cursed himself internally. He'd forgot the student council members had only just turned the corner, its no surprise that some of them had probably stayed back to gawp at Jack. 

"Shit. Shit, shit, shit." He pressed the heels of his palms to his temple and rubbed the forming headache away. "Look mate, I'll explain later, maybe." He said and left to his English class. Once inside he noticed that he'd gotten here before Jack. He checked his phone for the time. '8:27' it read. He moved hastily to his seat and waited nervously at his desk. The bell rang not too long after and he eyed the door nervously expecting to see the mop of white hair running in and felt a pang of relief and sorrow when he didn't. Just as the teacher had begun the lesson the door opened and Jack walked in with a late note and an apology as he quickly moved his way back to the desk next to Aster. He turned and gave Aster a smile and Aster felt his heart seize in fear as he remembered everything from yesterday. 

He didnt know what he was getting himself in to he thought. Because he was starting to want Jack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, please let me know if you guys continue to find this interesting.


	3. And you leave to have a cigarette, your knees get weak

Aster woke each day with a burning face the entire week after he’d accidentally asked Jack to the dance and it was starting to get annoying. He got in to the shower and turned the nob to cold and got it with a yelp and hiss as the cold water hit him.

“Bloody hell that's cold!” He yelled. He hated having to do this but it was the only way he was able to deal with his…problem a bit south of the border. As he regained control of his body he let his mind wander and let out a sigh of frustration. The past few weeks have been dreadful. Boys and girls have all cornered him and accused him of this and that to get Jack to date him, the vague threats and how they’d steal Jack from him _(It had made him angry each time they’d said things like that)_ and how Jack could do better.

“Damn bastards don’t know what they’re talking about.” He said after he’d finished washing off and drying off. He was just glad his parents hadn’t bothered him about this whole deal. He looked at himself in the mirror and really gave himself a look over. He’d never paid much attention to his appearance but if he had to blow his own horn he’d say he wasn’t half bad. Brown skin from his aboriginal mother and height he’d gotten from her as well. 6’1 and the track he did helped keep him in shape. His eyes were a verdant green and stood out against his dark skin in a nice contrast. His mop of shoulder length dark hair he currently had in a messy bun were all things he’d gotten from his father, though short man that he was, Aster was happy that these were the traits that he’d gotten from him. His father only just reached his mothers chest! He sighed and dressed quickly and went downstairs to eat his breakfast.

“Aster? Can we talk to you?” The voice of his mother sounded from the kitchen as his foot landed on the last step on the stairs.

“Uh, sure?” He said a bit worried. “What about?” He sat down next to his father at the island counter they used as a table instead of the actual table that was right behind them (something that had always annoyed Aster to no end).

“Well son, we’d like to ask if you’re having girl troubles.” His father chimed in as he began digging in to his breakfast.

“No dad I’m not having girl troubles.” He answered easy. It wasn’t a lie, he wasn’t worried about a girl at school.

“What about boy troubles?” His mother asked and that stupid sense of dread crawled up his spine again.

“N-no mum, no guy trouble either.” The stutter was probably what gave him away.

“You know you can come to us for advice when it comes to dating right son?” His dad said through a mouthful of toast and vegemite. “In fact I think it’s high time I gave you the good ol ‘Talk’.”

“No! No dad its fine, I’m not having trouble at school I don’t need to have that conversation with you!” He wanted to crawl under the floor and just die.

“Its nothing to be ashamed of son! Why, I remember being your age when your granddad gave me the talk! Very straight forward, no beating around the bush” His father said ignoring his sons protests.

“Dad! I’m gunna be late for school!” Aster said forgoing his breakfast for a quick escape out of this conversation.

“Oh! Yes, yes of course! Get your things and head to the car, I’ll be there in a tic.” Aster did not need telling twice. The car ride to school was uneventful thankfully though he knew, just knew that his mother and father were going to give him that ‘talk’ when he got home later that night. He’d have to figure out a way to avoid that. Maybe he could sleep over at Jacks place. He arrived at school in short order and gave his father a wave goodbye and headed up to courtyard. Jack tended to spend the time before their first class near the tree in the far left of the courtyard. Right now it looked kind of sad, very few leaves left on the tree as the autumn wore on and the bark of the tree looking dry and brittle. He saw Jack up in its branches and waved the boy down once he stood under the tree.”

“Hey Aster!” Jack said as he landed and dusted himself off. “Did you sleep well?” A flash of his last dream popped in to his minds eye. _**Jack pressing him against a wall, grabbing his hair roughly and pressing their lips together. The words ‘I wanna fucking tear you apart.’ leaving both their lips.**_

“Yeah, slept fine.” He said and Jack gave him an almost knowing smirk but that couldn’t…

“Glad to hear it.” He said and headed off towards the doors leading in to the school. Aster shook off the odd feeling he had and went about his day as normal.

 

 

-

 

As the day came to a close Aster met Jack at the entrance and set his plan to stay the night at Jacks place to avoid that awful talk with his dad.

“Oi Jack, would your folks mind if I stayed the night at your place tonight?” He asked and ignored the scowls a group of passing girls gave him.

“Stay at my place?” He said sounding nervous.

“Its alright if its not alright.” Aster said quickly. “Its just I wanted to avoid having ‘the talk’ with my old man today. My parents think I’m having romance trouble. As if.” He said dismissively. Jack simply nodded.

“My place is out of the question but…I could stay the night with you?” Jack gave him that stupid look. The puppy dog look he’d always give him when he wanted Aster to do something.

“Y-yeah I’ll ask my dad if its alright.” he stammered. Asters parents hadn't had an issue with it but they had pulled him aside and told him if he needed condoms for tonight to just ask and they’d get him some. He’d quickly ran from that conversation and up in to his room where Jack waited. They played games, watched movies and fooled around, burning the rest of the day light away. And, as he lay on his bed with Jack laying next to him _(Jack didn’t deserve to sleep on a couch or sofa or the floor and Jack refused to send him out of his own room)_ He looked at Jack, truly looked at him. His expression seemed so worn as he slept, but he cuddled close to Aster in his sleep like he was some sort of comfort in a restless night.

It was cute, almost so cute he couldn’t put it to words. Either way he realized, he wanted him and this was bad. He wanted to do things to him that were making him crazy.

“Its just a crush.” He told himself. “Its just a crush and it’ll go away.” He brushed a strand of hair out of Jacks face and that only seemed to make the boy cuddle closer. “Its just like all the others it’ll go away.” He told himself. But after a while he began to think. Maybe this was danger? And he just didn’t know it, so he can only prays that these feelings go away. But with each breath Jack takes the feelings seem to continue to grow in him and he can feel it. It scared him how much he wanted to keep holding Jack this close. His skin pressed against his tightly, but this felt so lovely and it felt so right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters a bit shorter but we're almost at the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you guys think of this, im not all too sure if I should continue this but if enough people show interest int his i'll finish it off.


End file.
